The hero and the demon
by Sonicsketchgirl
Summary: Amy is frequently visited by an evil version of sonic every night but one night exe catches her in the flipped tables of cat and mouse set upon amy will sonic save the girl or break her heart and go for exe plz tell me what you think one sided sonic.exe/amy and 2 sided sonamy c;
1. Chapter 1

The hero and the demon

Chapter 1

Hey guys i revised this chapter so let me know if its any better c; thanx

One late night amy rose was walking home through the woods. Amy had on a white tee shirt and jeans with her usual red boots. She could only hope that HE wouldn't follow her. Sonic had offered to walk her home but she turned him down. She knew if HE saw sonic he would kill her beloved hero on sight. Amy did calm down after a few minutes and had high hopes she wasn't being followed by the evil entity that only wanted to steal her heart. That is until she stepped on a sick and it made a loud crack that could be heard from ten miles away or more. She quickly turned around to see a pair of glowing red eyes and and evil laugh that echoed in the mist. It was HIM she ran hoping to make it out of the forest before she was caught by the evil that lurked in that very forest . She heard his foot steeps behind her as she ran faster. Until finally a clawed hand grabbed hers and pulled her back. She was turned around to be right in front of exe. "SONIC!" "SONIC HELP!" She screamed hoping her hero would come to her rescue. Then a clawed and covered her mouth. "Awww don't ruin my fun just yet little rose." Said exe looking into Amy's fearful eyes. MEANWHILE... Just out side of the woods was her hero about to leave still not sure about Amy's safety in the woods. But then he heard a loud shriek. 'I knew I shouldn't have let her go in the woods alone' he thought as he ran to rescue amy from what ever danger came across her in the wilderness. Amy however was in far worse danger than he thought. "STAY AWAY FROM ME CREEP!" Yelled amy pushing exe away from her. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Then exe was gone in a puff of smoke. Amy stared at the smoke confused. Then out from behind exe grabbed her around the waist. "EEEEEEE!" Shrieked amy as exe laughed at her screaming. Sonic on the other hand heard the shriek and began to be even more worried about amy "IM COMING AMY!" Yelled sonic hoping amy would be able to hear him. "LET GO OF ME!" Yelled amy struggling in his grip. "But I like hearing you scream." Then sonic saw someone that had amy and kicked him in the face. Amy stared in awe to see exe being kicked in the face and thrown back to a near by tree. A small growl emitted from exe. He slowly got up and pinned sonic to the tree and began to choke him. Sonic desperately tried to pry exes hands of his neck but made no progress. Amy couldn't bear it "please don't hurt him!" Amy cried while exe dropped sonic to the ground like a rag doll and looked at amy. "And why not?" Asked exe as sonic sat by the tree desperately trying to catch his breath. "If you let him go I'll go with you." Exe gave a wicked smile with his sharp teeth. Sonic on the other hand was amazed at what amy was about to do. "Amy no you can't go with that creep!" "It's for the best I'll be ok I promise and he can't keep me forever." Said amy hoping sonic would understand. "Thats true I can only come out to see my little rose at night." Said exe with his deadly smile. "Amy don't!" Sonic pleaded her not to go but exe had other plans. He disappeared and reappeared behind he and picked her up bridal style then ran off into the woods with a screaming Amy. Amy struggled in his grip trying to break free but it was no use he was too strong. "Aww little rosy cant escape me now." Said exe in his menacing voice."Can you at least let me sleep I'm tired." Amy wined hoping exe would let her go home to sleep. "You could go to sleep in my arms if you like" "I don't trust you!" Said amy angrily then she became to tired to fight off the sleepy ness. She fell asleep in his arms while he just laughed. 'Now for the real fun'. Exe had taken her his small house in the woods that was painted black like the night sky. He lay her on the plush mattress and covered her up with a red sheet. Then he sat in fancy red chair by the bed and waited for her to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

The hero and the demon

Chapter 2

Back with the second chapter c; I'll try to do one chapter a week or more if I have time

Amy slowly got up off the bed and looked around for any sign of exe. She looked at her watch and it said 3 am not quite day time yet. She quietly tiptoed downstairs and was about to walk to the door. The exe appeared in front of the door. "Going somewhere?" Amy jumped at the sight. "Away from you!" She said angrily "but don't you remember our agreement I won't hurt your boyfriend if you stay with me." "He's not my boyfriend! He only likes me as a friend..." Said amy sadly looking at the floor. Oh how she wished she could call sonic her boyfriend but she knew he would never approve. He beat that into her head every time she got near him. But no matter how much he hurt her she would always love him. "Well then he's a fool he can't see what's right in front of him after all you are a very beautiful girl." Said exe putting a clawed hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy blushed at that comment no one had ever called her beautiful before maybe there was something good about exe. 'No I love sonic and I always will!' Thought amy. "You act as though it's a big deal be called beautiful surely you know your beautiful" "Well no ones ever called me that before I'm just the stupid fan girl that stocks sonic he made sure everyone knew I was just a stupid fan girl in way over her head." Said amy sarcastically. Exe picked her up and put her on the couch. "I CAN WALK ON MY OWN TWO LEGS YA KNOW!" "Well I don't recall you struggling." Amy blushed at that. "Why do you even like him he treats you like trash." "He's my hero and one day he will love me I just know it!" Amy said with gleaming eyes. "Well he's not at all conserved about you right now he's off with Sally." Amy was mad that he would say such a thing. "LIAR I BET HES LOOKING FOR ME RIGHT NOW!" Yelled amy "see for your self I didn't want to break your heart but sonics done a pretty good job of it" a crystal ball on the table showed sonic and sally walking together having a good time. "N-no..." Amy broke down in tears. "I know its hard but he doesn't love you." Said exe hugging amy. "I do..."


	3. Chapter 3

The hero and he demon chapter 3

Here's a new chapter PLZ comment I want to know if this sucks or not but CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY but PLZ don't be mean about it I tried my best to use my enter key more CX

Amy just cried her eyes out hugging exe. "He doesn't love you amy." "I am the one who loves you not him." Amy slowly stopped crying and fell asleep on exe. Exe smiled as he picked her up and took her home.

Amy woke up in her neon pink bed at home. 'Was last night just a dream?' She looked over on her wooden purple nightstand and saw a black rose next to a card. The card said 'last night was not a dream my dear' so it wasn't a dream. Amy remembered sonic and sally from last night. She didn't want to see sonic at all but sadly her room full of sonic didn't help her forget. 'I need a bowl of strawberry ice-cream and a romantic comedy yeah that will be great!' She got up out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

'Ok ice-cream check! Movie check! Blanket check! Tissues check!' She put the tape in and started drowning her sorrows in strawberry ice-cream and a romantic comedy. Then a knock was herd on the door. Amy quickly got up and answered the door. As she did she was greeted by a great big hug from sonic. "Oh my gosh I was so worried about you!" Said sonic while amy blushed. Then amy remembered what exe showed her last night. "Sonic were you with sally last night?" Asked amy worryingly. "How did you know?" Asked sonic but that sentence drove a steak in Amy's heat. Then she pushed sonic away and ran out of the house crying.


	4. Chapter 4

The hero and the deamon chapter 4

Hey everyone I'm back with the fourth chapter and I'm using the enter key XD ok? Lol so tell me what you think just don't be mean about it I mean its just a story geez

Amy cried and ran far out into the woods. 'I can't believe he did that I don't want to believe it but there's no other option' amy thought. This emotional day made her tired so she decided so sleep under a tree and take a nap.

Amy woke up in the middle of the night. She checked her watch to see it was 9:00 pm. She saw a light in the distance so she decided to follow it not having anything better to do. She got to the light source to see it was a candle lit with a blue flame. On the ground was a trail of black roes petals. She took the candle and followed the trail of petals. She couldn't help but feel someone was following her. 'Exe how could I have been so stupid this is obviously a trap!' She new he would try to sneak up on her. Amy slowly turned around "AH HA! Nothing?" Amy said to her self. Then something grabbed her from behind. "AAAAAAA" amy screamed to find exe had grabbed her and carried her through the woods. "Nice try rose but this is what you get for staying out past your bed time." said exe sarcastically. "I can't believe you were right..." Amy said tearing up. "I told you he's no good but I'm here for still here for you." Exe said and it was true she was hated by everyone just a stupid fan girl but only cream knew the real amy and exe new to. Sonic would never see that side of her and she knew it for fact. "Really?" "Of course all always be there for you my little rose"


	5. Chapter 5

The hero and the demon chapter 5

Amy cried her self to sleep as exe kept carrying her through the woods. 'My plan is working perfectly' then he reached the house and set amy on the couch.

"Wake up little rosy" said exe petting Amy's quills. Amy slowly woke up on the couch. "Hmm..."

"Good morning" "

"how are you here if it's morning?" "If you love me enough I can stay during the day rosy." Amy blushed at that. Exe kept petting Amy's quills until finally she let out a big purr. "Aww you have such a cute little purr rosy" exe said while amy blushed even harder. "Well what about your purr?" said amy with a smirk. "I'm not sticking around to find out." With that exe ran upstairs while amy chased after him.

She stopped in middle of the hall with an idea. "Well I wonder where he went?" Then exe popped behind her amy expecting it jumped on him. "Gotcha!" "Not quite" said exe as he poofed away. "AWWW come on you know I'm never gonna catch you just let me hear your purr please ill do anything!" Amy pleaded

then you have to kiss me" said exe appearing in front of amy. Amy just blushed hard then ran down stairs.

"You know you can't run from me!"

"Maybe not but I can try!" Said amy running only to have exe pin her against a wall.

"Now will you come willingly or will I have to chase you down?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you said you would do anything..."

"Well I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then you should have been more specific"

"fine you win"

"then kiss me" they both walked to the couch. Amy kissed exe and while that happened sonic broke the door down. "AMY!"

"Yeah I kissed him so what!"

"How could you!"

"HOW COULD I LOOK AT YOUR SELF MR. I LOVED YOU ALL MY LIFE AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT ME YOU YELL AT ME FOR BEING A FAN GIRL EVERYDAY YOU STOLE MY FRIENDS NOW THEY WONT EVEN LOOK AT ME AND TO THINK I STILL LOVED YOU THROUGH ALL OF THAT I WASTED MY LIFE ON YOU NOT LIKE YOU EVER LOVED ME ANYWAY!"

Sonic just stood there in awe he had no idea he brought amy this much pain sure he did some mean things to her but he didn't know her friends stopped talking to her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"WELL LET ME THINK OH YEAH BECAUSE YOU WONT EVEN LET ME GET WITHIN 1 MILE FROM YOU WITH OUT RUNNING AWAY!"

"Look what you did you had a beautiful girl and you broke her like glass while I pick up the pieces." Said exe resisting the urge to end his life for what he did. Sonic just walked out the door silently and left.

DUH DUH DUH WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? Sonic ya dun mest up this time surves you right!


	6. Chapter 6

"Sigh he had his chance and he blew it" said amy flatly "Soooo... I kissed you so now you have to let me hear your purr!" "Darn I was hoping you would forget..." "Nope!" "Fine but you won't get me to purr!" "And why not?" "Two words self control" said exe then amy rubbed his ear then a loud purr was heard in two seconds. "Self control huh?" "Not purrrrrrrr... Fair purrrrr..." "Oh it's fair because you have the same sweet spot as sonic so HA!" Exe just kept purring until his tail started wagging. "I win." Exe just emitted a small growl and poofed away. Amy sat there starstruck at what had just happened. All the blinds shut and the lights went out frightening amy. Amy whimpered a little as she saw a pair of glowing eyes in the dark. "D-d-don't you dare!" The eyes came closer. Amy whimpered a little more. Until finally something reached out and grabbed her in the dark causing amy to scream as exe laughed while the lights turned back on. "YOU LITTLE..." "I win." "Only because you used your powers!" Said amy angrily. "Very well then shall we make a little wager?" "I'm not sure I like were this is going..." "You try catch me while I don't use my powers for the rest of the day if you can't catch me then you have to do what I say for the rest of the day." "And if I do catch you?" "Sigh you may do with me as you please for the rest of the day." Said exe amy smiled deviously. "Oh please your not going to catch me" "and why not?" "Because I got a head start" said exe running upstairs. "No fair!" Said amy running upstairs. The two ran and ran until finally amy became too tired to run anymore. "You... Win..." Said amy breathing heavy. Exe let out an evil sharp toothed grin. "Oh no." "Oh yes" amy ran out the door know she wasn't gonna like what he had planned. Exe just appeared in front of her as amy was about to run in the other direction when he grabbed her arm. "Your not getting away that easy rose" said exe as they teleported back to the house. "What do you have planned?" Said amy knowing it was going to be awful. "You have to watch a horror movie with me." "HECK NO ARE YOU TRYING TO FRIGHTEN ME TO DEATH OR SOMETHING?" "Yes and no." "Well I guess I don't have a choice..." "You don't were watching NIGHTMARE FROM THE CLOSET!" "Pffft... That doesn't sound scary!" During the movie- "AAAAAAAAA" amy screamed hugging exe for dear life watching a little girl get her head ripped off by the monster in her closet then the movie ended. "Don't worry it's over." "Sure that's what you said the first 50 times!" "Exe got her off of him to show her it was over. "See?" "Oh... So then what now" said amy yawning. "I think its time for little rosey to go to bed." "No I can stay up for hours..." Said amy cut off after falling asleep in his lap. "Sure... You can" exe said to himself taking amy upstairs and put her in bed. But just as he was about to leave..."don't leave me... Please" said amy. "You didn't even check the closet for monsters!" "Well I won't let the closet monster eat you" said exe as he sat in a chair by the bed. "Aww come on you can't just sit in the hard chair all night." "Of course I can!" "No you can't get in the bed!" "I'm fine" "getinthebed" "I'm gonna be ok geez" "GET IN THE BED NOW!" "Ok ok." Said exe blushing a little getting in the bed with amy. "I thought you of all people would want to sleep with me." "Well I kinda of a sleeping problem..." "If your gonna wet the bed leave right now!" "No it's worse..." "I don't know anything worse than that." "I hug people in my sleep." "oh come on that's not a bad thing!" "It's not?" "No I think its kind of sweet." Said amy while exe blushed a little. "Your so cute when you blush!" Said amy making exe blush even more. "Goodnight." "Goodnight my rose." Said exe as he kissed amy on the cheek then they both went to sleep


	7. Chapter 7

7 the hero and the demon chapter 7

Amy woke up to a death hug by a sleeping exe. Amy tried to free herself out of his death grip but he was to strong. Eventually exe pulled her closer to him and smiled in his sleep cuddling a blushing amy. Amy didn't know what to do she was being held to tight to wake him up and yelling at him to wake up didn't seam like a good idea. Exe finally woke up to see he had amy in a death grip. "Sorry..." Said exe blushing. "Aww it's ok now I know how sonic feels when I death hug him." Said amy happily.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" "You were hugging me to tight." "Oh.." Said exe sadly. "So what are we going to do today?" "Well... I could chase you down in the woods." He said with a devious smile. "You can't catch me!" "And why not?" "Because I got a head start!" Said amy running out the door. "No fair you used my move against me!" Yelled exe running out the door to catch amy.

Amy ran like the wind confident exe wouldn't be able to keep up. But she was very wrong exe may not have been very fast without his powers but he didn't tire out. Amy however tired out and couldn't run any longer. "I give up" said amy out of breath. "This means you get to do what I want for the day!" "Oh I don't like the sound of this..." Said amy about to turn and run the other way but was pulled back by exe. He picked her up and took her back to the house in the woods. Amy was kicking and screaming knowing he had something devious planned.

"Ok you can't talk for the rest of the day if you say anything you have to kiss me." "WHAT?!" "Can't talk!" "Hmpf!" "Oh come on little rosy it's only for a day." "Sigh" "so would you like to watch another horror movie with me?"

"NO!" "You talked" said exe with a devious grin. Amy quickly covered her mouth then ran out the door exe teleported in front of her but she dodged in time only to trip on a rock to have exe catch her. "Hmpf!" "That's not a very good attitude now is it" exe took amy back to the house and set her on the couch. "You should know by now that you can't run from me" said exe sarcastically. Amy just sat cross leged with her arms crossed. "Come on you talked!" "Oh fine" said amy sarcastically.

She however found a loop hole and kissed him on the cheek. "Aww come on!" "Didn't say I had kiss you on the lips." Amy replied with a smirk. "Then i change it to where you have to kiss me on the lips." Said exe with smirk mocking Amy's. "And by the way you talked." Said exe happily.

"Why do you do this to me?" Asked amy with hint of anger crossing her arms. "Cause you give the best kisses and it's cute when to see you blush so hard afterwards." Amy's feeling of anger quickly dropped as she blushed a bright red. "Hehehe it's so adorable." Said exe while amy turned the other way. "Aww come on I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry." Said exe as he put one arm around amy and she smiled a bit. "But you still have to kiss me." Said exe putting a his and on Amy's hand. Amy didn't say anything she quickly and unexpectedly kissed him surprising exe a little bit.

Exe blushed a little bit after. "Your right it is cute especially seeing you blush now that's unheard of." This made exe blush a little more making amy giggle. "Oh fine... By the way you talked again I'll forget it but were going to watch a horror movie and screaming counts as talking." Said exe with a devious smile that make Amy's heart sink.

"The movie is going to be the murderer and I'll keep a tally board for the number of screams." Said exe proofing up a chalk board and putting it on the wall. "Ready to watch the movie?" Said exe with an evil sharp toothed grin. " amy just shook her head and ran upstairs.

"Does she ever learn?" Said exe shaking his head in disappointment. He teleported behind her grabbed her and teleported back like it was nothing with amy kicking in his arms. "Oh come on it's not that bad a movie." Said exe.

Amy let out a sigh of defeat as she was set on the couch. As the movie went on more and more screams and tally marks went by. By the time the movie was over amy was whimpering and hugging exe for dear life. "Hey it's over and you only screamed 127 times." Said exe sarcastically. "Don't worry I won't count any of that." Said exe.

But when she didn't respond he got worried he carefully lifted amy off of him to find she was a pale white and had passed out. Exe laid a hand on her forehead and she was hot as burning coal. Something was horribly wrong with amy.

WHATS HAPPENING TO AMY? And btw in the comments vote for the couple you like more sonamy or amy and exe or both I'll either pick one or make 2 series both sequels to this one but with different parings

Also contest for who can come up with the best nickname for the couple amy and exe you don't win anything but I'll make a shoutout in my next chapter c;


	8. Chapter 8

The hero and the demon chapter 8

Exe took amy upstairs to the bed room looking down upon Amy's pale face. He tucked her into bed and got a wet rag to put on her forehead. 'Poor little rosey has a cold' he thought sadly as he pulled up a chair next to Amy's bedside to await her awakening in the morning.

'Oh what have I done!' Thought sonic tearing up as he walked into tails workshop to tell him what happened. "Hey son- what happened?" Asked tails worried about sonic it looked like he was about to cry. "She kissed him amy kissed exe she hates me but she loves him." Sonic said as a tear ran down his face. Tails ran to embrace him in a hug. "It's ok sonic there are plenty other girls out there." Tails said hoping to cheer sonic up. "Not like her there is no other amy rose." Sonic said darkly.

"Well how do you know she wasn't being mind controlled or maybe he gave her a love potion. "No she loves him she loves that thing over me!" Sonic said sarcastically. "Well I'm going to get a rescue team weather your with me or not!" Tails said seriously.

"What's the point?" Said sonic with a face similar to shadow with his arms crossed as he walked out the door. He set out for a cliff overlooking a beautiful valley a place shadow would visit a lot to just stand and stare past the edge as if he could see something out there when nothing was to be seen. But now he understood why it was the quietest place to be good for thinking. He also understood why shadow was mad all the time when you lose your love you don't ever forget it forced to relive those heart breaking moments for the rest of your life.

"Hey faker what's up with you?" Asked shadow watching him stand over the cliff has he had many times before thinking about the horrific death of Maria; for some reason it saddened him to see his rival so depressed. "Oh hey shadow nothing's wrong" Said sonic in careless way similar to shadow. "What no faker shads shady nothing?" Said shadow smirking like sonic would. "Nope" sonic said with no emotion sitting down hugging his knees. "Come on what the matter sonic your usually a sarcastic hedgehog with the worlds best smirk and calling me faker so don't tell me nothing's wrong." Said shadow sitting down next to sonic. "Amy hates me she loves that demon exe." Said sonic sitting with a cold stare into the clouds.

"I've been there you need to move on and find someone else it just wasn't meant to be your meant for someone else and that's ok." said shadow giving him a pat on the back. "Is that what happened with Maria did you love her?" Asked sonic looking up at shadow as he stared into the sky. "Yes yes I did love her and for a while I wanted to seek revenge but Maria helped me realize that revenge was not the answer because I made a promise and I'm keeping it." Said shadow heroically.

"But how can there ever be anyone else that can make me feel the same way as she does?" Sonic asked. "I have thought about that as well and haven't found an answer but I know I'll find someone and you will to some day." Shadow said hopefully as they watched the stars in the sky.

"Now come on smile!" Said shadow enthusiastically. "Why?" Asked sonic. "Don't ask questions just do it." Said shadow. "Woah woah woah you can't just ask me to smile when you NEVER smile." Said sonic. "really never?" Said shadow not believing sonics statement. "Yes really!" Sonic stated. "Oh fine" said shadow smiling. (imagine it the best you can XD) "OH MY GOSH SHADOW YOU HAVE THE WORLDS BEST SMILE!" Said sonic excitedly give one of his best smiles.

"Yeah yeah you had your fun and I should probably be heading home since it's already dark out." Said shadow getting up to walk away but was stopped by sonic putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you" said sonic as he ran away into the forest. In the darkness of night a small smile cloud be seen on shadows face as he raced off into the night.

Hi there ALOT of people liked this story and as for the sonamy examy (winner name by starkiller does gaming even if they were the only person to make a name I loved it) I'm making it a SUPRIZE MUHAHAHAHA YOU GOTA WAIT AND READ c: and I BET YOU THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT SONIC actually I kind of did XD but I came up with this chapter with shadow slight hinting of sonadow I realize comment and tell me if I should go for it cause I don't want any hate comments for sonadow but I thought it was pretty cute. I tried to make it the best I could to make up for the gap with no sonic c;


End file.
